Angels Fall First
by press rewind listen again
Summary: And so he remained in the shadows... Always watching. Never quite knowing why he was so obsessed over a dirty, human woman. [KagSess] [Oneshot]


lol new Oneshot as a result of writers block on my other fics.

Big thankyou to my beta snowskitty who made this mess presentable nn

Hope ya like it.

Neko-chan

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. Though owning his brother would be great... +starts-drooling+

Anyway on with the fic...

oOooOooOooOo

_**Angels fall first**_

A fallen angel.

That was a fitting name for her.

She had always been so innocent, so_ pure_.

And perhaps that, was the exact reason she had broke.

How easy it was to cross the thin line between love and hate.

How easy it was for a pure soul to become tainted...

To become dark and ugly.

It was so easy to destroy one's self, if only you knew how.

Which was precisely why he would never fall to the foolish weakness called "emotions". Never, would he fall in love with some foolish female.

But he could lust after one.

He could want her, need her.

That, was something entirely different.

And so he watched her.

The fallen miko.

Watched, how she had betrayed her friends. How, she had killed her former love.

Watched, when she cried over the past and what she had become. What she had tried so hard not to be.

Sometimes he felt the urge to go and comfort her. To hold her and tell her everything would be alright. These times, he would undoubtly question his own sanity. Perhaps he had inherited these strange _ideas_ from which his father, had suffered too. He scoffed at the thought. Really, it was disgusting enough to desire a human, but to even think about the possibility of _loving_ one...

And so he remained in the shadows... Always watching. Never quite knowing _why_ he was so obsessed over a dirty, human woman.

He watched as she fell deeper and deeper. As she got lost within her own darkness.

Her spirit had been destroyed. Sometimes, he found her to be just a step away from insanity. And one of those times was when everything started to fall apart for him.

At least, that was what he told himself.

In truth, everything had started much, much earlier.

"I know you're there. Show yourself, Sesshoumaru!" she called to him.

He departed from the shadows, stepping into the clearing she was in.

Her eyes. They were empty. A chill ran down his spine. Too empty. Too much like her incarnation's.

Her aura was full of hate, sadness, _emptiness_, and the wish for revenge. She desired revenge. Even after killing his half-brother. It was tragic... and at the same time ironic. She had become exactly the same as the incarnation she claimed to be different from.

"What do you want?" The coldness in her tone wasn't right. It didn't belong there. And at the same time, it fascinated him. Attracting him even more to the dark miko in front of him.

Without answering, he caressed her face with his hands. He was leaning in to kiss her and she instinctively mimicked his motions.

That night, they mated. It hadn't been gentle or loving. Only needing. The desperate urge to feel. To prove that the darkness hadn't fully claimed them yet.

They didn't speak. They never spoke.

But somehow, they had reached some kind of understanding.

And so, they would do it again.

And again.

And again.

And everytime, the need for her would only become stronger.

It was like an addiction.

He had fallen.

Like her.

Deep deep down.

And he hated himself for it, even now, as he stood before her dying form.

He had known that someday, she wouldn't be able to take it anymore.

It wasn't suicide, but he knew she hadn't fought it with her full strength.

She never did.

Always hoping that someday, someone could be stronger than her.

And so, he respected her last unspoken wish and would not use Tensaiga on her.

"Do you think I'm going to be free now?", she asked in a broken whisper.

He just held her. Not knowing how to answer.

Watching, like he always did.

Watching, as the color started to fade from her face. As her eyes closed. And as, for the first time since her very soul had shattered, a peaceful expression settled over her face.

He wasn't quite sure why, but there, at the place his long-since frozen heart was, he felt a slight pang of sadness.

Nothing remarkable.

Or perhaps, the very fact that he _felt_ sad over losing her was remarkable in itself.

He buried her under the tree that she would so often sit under to wait for him. There, was the strange emotion of sadness again.

After paying her the last respect, he left.

Never turning around to look back.

Determined to forget about the woman he had become so used to.

Just before setting off into the sky, he felt a strange wetness on his cheeks.

Tears.

He chuckled, somewhat bitter.

_'Yes Kagome. I know you're free again._

_I know you'll finally be happy.'_


End file.
